


Right into my arms

by Brubbs1



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, One Shot, POV Catra (She-Ra), Strangers to Lovers, Summer, Swimming Pools, Useless Lesbians, cursing, fake drowning, kinda bow and glimmer if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brubbs1/pseuds/Brubbs1
Summary: It's Summer Break in Brightmoon and Catra is a lifeguard bored out of her mind, until she sees a pretty lady and.. someone drowning?!-- The cliche fake drowning to get you to kiss me scenario
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Right into my arms

It was hot as hell, and Catra was not up for the summer weather this year. She got this gig as a reason to stay fit and sexy over the break, and it was not worth it at all. Her tanned skin was toeing the line on luxurious and tomato, and she could do nothing about it. Well, not until her break, which was in an hour.

“ Ughh. Scorpia, it's hotter than a bitch out here, ” Catra shielded her face with her hand and glanced at the girl to the right of her, at the other tower. Horrified, the other girl said, “Catra you cannot curse like that! This is a community pool!” Catra smiled a little and pointed out, “ You know I'm right though, I mean look at you! You're a lobster!” That was true, the usually ivory skinned girl now rivaled fire hydrant. 

“ Yes you're right but please cut down on the language. I don't want you getting fired, Catra.” Catra looked back out at the water and scanned for the telltale signs of drowning, then continued, “ I'm only here to get a sexy tan and stay physical for the summer, I can get fired, it's not a big deal.”

“ But I want you here Catra, ” The tall woman whimpered. Urging the need to roll her eyes, Catra replied to her friend, “ Scorp, I'm glad to be at this job with you, but there is nothing for me here. I mean, your girl is working at the snack bar and I'm all alone.” At the mention of Perfuma, Scorpia smiled a little, but soon her face changed. “ You are definitely not alone, Wildcat. I'm here and also Lonnie and Rogelio. You're not alone.”

Catra was about to reply something else slick when she saw something or someone, enter her line of sight. “ Oh wow.” Normally, Catra wasn't the type to check out people at the pool, except for the occasional booty checks and whatnot. But this time, this time was different, this girl wasn’t the average booty check, she was beautiful. “ Scorp, look at that blondie over there,” she half-whispered to her friend. The other girl looked and got an excited look on her, “ Catra she’s so your type! Hopefully, she’s still here when you go on break.” Catra hoped so, she would be able to show off her sexy body and put the moves on her. 

She scanned the water again, but the fit blonde was nowhere to be found. She heard the sounds of Scorpia blowing her whistle at some kids running and the sounds of splashing, not the jump kind of splash, the drowning kind. She took the sunglasses off of her forehead and looked around harder for the drowning victim, and when found them, she dived inside the water. Catra had done this before, saved a drowning person, the most stressful day in her life. The kid was testing to see how long he could hold his breath and swallowed a ton of water after he tried to breathe underwater. Luckily Catra was there, or the kid would’ve died. So now, she was set to do it again.

She pulled them over to the edge of the pool and luckily Scorpia was there to grab the person out of her arms. They were heavy as fuck and she was out of breath. Catra got her own body up and over the pool wall and crouched over the person. Oh my God. It was the hotty from before! And she was almost drowned! In 4 feet of water! “ Okay, Scorpia I think I got this.” Her platinum blonde friend moved out of the way to give her some space. Catra then looked over the other blonde’s body to see if she was breathing. Her chest was rising a little, so she opened her mouth and listened to see if she was breathing. Oh, she definitely was breathing.

The small lifeguard leaned back, still on the balls on her feet, and just watched. “ Hey, Catra what are you doing-” she interrupted her friend by shaking her head and giving her a look. This was also another reason she was doing this job, her perception skills were excellent. She saw the crowd slowly form more around her as she took more time to observe the babe before her. They knew to back up, it was her job after all. Then, she saw it. A twitch in her foot, that told her all she needed to know. Yeah, she was awake. Catra leaned down to the girl’s ear and whispered, “ I know you’re awake.” In the corner of her eye, she saw an eye peek open to look at her face. The blondie slowly sat up and looked around abashedly. The crowd groaned in disappointment and all went back into the pool, except for two people. Catra stood back up and put a hand out for the girl to grab, and she got pulled up. Then, the lifeguard shot the blonde a confused look. 

“ Are you gonna tell me why you just staged a fake drowning, or am I just gonna have to guess?” The blonde seemed nervous, so she gave a little, “ You know what? C’mon let’s sit in the shade and we’ll take about it. ‘Kay?” That seemed to make her feel better about the situation. And honestly, Catra knew exactly why she did it. She was a hot piece of meat and her summer tan had her bod looking extra ripe. She waved over at Scorpia, still confused, “ It’s alright, can you watch over for me,” a nod and a thumbs up. 

“ So, let me get this straight. You faked a drowning because you thought I was smoking hot?” They were now sitting on one pool chair, well Catra was laying down, while the cutie was sitting next to her. Catra was relaxed as hell, she had her arms behind her head and her sunglasses were back on. Hopefully, her boss took this as a “ consoling a survivor situation” or whatever because her breaks were usually not this long. The blonde, she now knew was named Adora, rolled her eyes and said, “ I didn’t say smoking hot. I said you were pretty. And that I wanted you to kiss me.” The last part was barely audible over the loud sounds of the pool. “ Huh, what was that again sweetheart?” Catra raised an eyebrow and pulled her shades down, Adora dragged her hands down her face and groaned, “ I wanted you to give me mouth to mouth so that you could kiss me.” 

Damn, that’s nice. Maybe she could tease her a little more, “ Well, I was looking at you earlier and you have a nice pair of-, you know what? I will kiss you,” The look of shock on the blonde’s face made her day even better. “ But, you have to take me on a date first, I’m not that easy.” She smiled a little at Adora and went over to her ear to whisper, “ My break is usually over by now so I have to get back to work, but you’ll stay until I get off right?” She placed her hand on the fit girl’s shoulder and saw her head nod rapidly. “ Yeah, I’ll be here.” Catra got off the chair and turned to look at the blonde, “ See ya’.” And she made her way back to her post. 

Hopefully, at the end of the day, she’ll have herself a blonde babe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear how you felt about it! Anyways, this idea has been on my mind for a while now and I just had to put it out there lol.  
> I did not beta read this before posting so sorry for the mistakes
> 
> Please Kudos and Comment how you felt, even if you hated it. Toddles!


End file.
